Noh
by Grey Cho
Summary: Noh-lah yang mengikat kami di antara masa yang pernah dan belum kami lalui. [AR]


Detective Conan © Aoyama Gosho

(I don't take any profit by publishing this fict)

AR

For Dien Pribadi

HeizoYusaku

 _ **Noh**_

 _Noh_ merupakan drama music Jepang klasik yang hingga saat ini masih dipertontonkan. Pemainnya menggunakan topeng, merasuk ke dalam peran yang mereka suguhkan. Dengan catatan, seluruh pemain dalam _noh_ adalah laki-laki. Beika tentu tak ketinggalan untuk melestarikan budaya. Anak-anak berusia tujuh tahun dijadikan bidak untuk mementaskan drama. Mereka berjajar rapi, saling mengenalkan diri atau tenggelam dengan kegugupan sendiri.

"Kau memang seperti perempuan!"

Beberapa anak mendorong tubuh seorang bocah kecil dengan tubuh kurus dan rambut hitam setengkuk, menertawakan bocah lemah yang selalu mendapatkan peran sebagai perempuan. Sang bocah mencoba bangkit, menepuk celananya yang kotor, sebelum akhirnya tangan-tangan lain berebutan kembali mendorong. Seorang pemimpin, tampak seperti itu, bahkan memukulkan ranting kecil ke punggung sang anak. Bocah dengan tubuh paling besar di antara bocah lain itu menyeringai, tidak merasa iba sama sekali dengan kondisi sang korban yang dekil sana-sini.

Ketika seorang dewasa menyuruh mereka kembali berlatih untuk pementasan yang sebentar lagi diadakan, aksi penindasan itu usai. Anak-anak memilih menurut, berlarian dengan kaki kecil mereka memasuki bangunan. Tinggallah dua orang, bocah bertubuh besar dan sang korban. Sebelum pergi meninggalkan bocah lainnya, bocah besar itu melemparkan ranting yang mengenai kepala korban.

* * *

Pementasan pertama hanya hitungan detik terlaksana. Dengan kostum dan topeng, mereka telah bersiap-siap di belakang anjung, siap menarik penonton hingga menyanjung. Sang bocah bertubuh paling besar terkekeh menatap korban yang kini telah berpenampilan bak perempuan, lengkap dengan topeng perempuan.

"Memalukan!" Ledeknya, mengundang ledekan dari pendengar lain.

Di antara tawa, sang korban tetap terlihat tegar. Bukannya dilecehkan tidak berimbas terhadap perasaannya. Namun sang bocah tahu, ada hal lain yang harus dia prioritaskan, yakni pertunjukan. Dibanding merasa terusik dengan ledekan, sang bocah mencoba menghafalkan dialog yang harus dia sampaikan.

* * *

Tepuk tangan nan riuh mengisi seantero ruangan. Beberapa penonton bahkan melepaskan tubuh mereka dari sandaran kursi, memberikan penghargaan lebih terhadap pemain cilik di depan sana. Kemudian, bocah-bocah itu berpencar, beristirahat dengan keluarga atau melakukan hal lain sendirian. Ada yang duduk menyantap bekal di balik panggung, ada yang menyeruak ke kursi penonton untuk menerima hadiah dari keluarga atau kerabat, dan ada yang memilih menemani dersik di taman.

"Selalu sendirian. Apa kau tidak merasa kesepian, Yusaku?" Sang pemimpin bocah-bocah nakal menghampiri sang korban yang tengah melahap bekal.

Sang korban terdiam. Di pikirannya hanya ada rasa heran. Memangnya ulah siapa hingga dia memilih menyantap bekal di taman seorang diri? Sendirian lebih baik daripada menjadi bahan bulan-bulanan.

Tidak menyuarakan pemikiran, Yusaku kembali menyantap bekal sampai sebelah tangan menepis kotak bekalnya, menyebabkan seluruh nasi kepal yang tersisa berhamburan. Heizo, nama sang bocah, baru saja akan menunjukkan kekehan layaknya biasa andai tidak melihat ekspresi korban. Mulut Yusaku gemetar, air mata terlihat membuat matanya berkilauan. Panik, Heizo berlari pergi, meninggalkan Yusaku kecil menangis sendirian.

Namun, keliru. Tak berapa lama, Heizo kembali menghampiri Yusaku. Sebuah kotak kayu dengan balutan kain hijau dibawanya. Dia berjongkok di depan Yusaku, menyodorkan kotak tersebut.

"Maafkan aku. Ini bekalku untukmu."

Bocah berkulit pasi menengadah, masih terisak dengan tangisan. Namun, dia memilih menerima pemberian yang disodorkan.

"Kita makan bekal ini bersama, ya?" Pinta Yusaku dengan suara bergetar.

Heizo tertegun. Bocah itu menggaruk kepala sebelum memberikan anggukan.

* * *

Setelah kejadian tersebut, Heizo masih kerap mengusili Yusaku. Tidak berlebihan, hanya menertawakan sang bocah yang serius menghafal isi naskah. Namun ketika keduanya tidak sedang berada di dalam bangunan, mereka akan menjadi teman. Yusaku sempat mempertanyakan pada seorang gadis belasan perihal sikap Heizo yang sulit ditebak. Bocah itu selalu menjahatinya, tapi juga seringkali menunjukkan kebaikan. Sang gadis terkikik, mengelus kepala hitam di depan.

"Tampaknya dia menyukaimu, Kudo-chan."

* * *

Beberapa bulan selanjutnya, sebagai anak yang masih meniti kehidupan dini, Yusaku menemukan hobi. Dia yang pada dasarnya gemar melahap banyak buku bacaan, kini menyibukkan diri dengan tulisan. Dia belajar bercerita melalui goresan tinta. Di sela latihan _noh_ , dia akan melanjutkan hasil karyanya.

"Kau sedang menulis apa?" Yusaku tersentak saat melihat bayangan di atas lembaran kertas yang dia pegang. Dua bola mata dengan warna senada berserobok.

Mencoba menyembunyikan pun, tangan Heizo lebih dahulu merebut lembaran kertas tersebut.

"Apa ini? Keren sekali! Kau yang membuatnya?"

Yusaku mengayunkan dagu. Heizo semakin kagum. Dia membolak-balik lembaran kertas di tangannya. Ada banyak huruf kanji yang bahkan belum bisa dia baca dan Yusaku menuliskannya.

"Kau pasti bisa menjadi penulis hebat, Yusaku!"

* * *

Yusaku tampak berpikir keras, judul apa yang seharusnya dia berikan pada karyanya. Sebuah karya yang ingin diselesaikannya. Lama, karya itu dia buat tanpa menemukan judul yang pas. Bocah itu tetap melanjutkan karya yang dia mulai, berharap suatu saat ada judul yang bisa dia letakkan di sampul depan.

* * *

Pemberitahuan mendadak membuat Heizo geram. Yusaku akan pindah. Pentas hari ini akan menjadi pentas terakhirnya. Siapa yang menduga kebersamaan mereka berdua akan usai begitu cepat? Namun, dunia selalu berputar. Tidak pernah ada jaminan mereka berdua akan tetap tinggal. Entah dia atau Yusaku, lambat-laun mereka akan merasakan perubahan, beradaptasi dengan kehidupan yang selalu mengenal perjumpaan atau perpisahan.

Ketika perpisahan di depan mata, Heizo menolak bicara pada Yusaku, mengutukinya dengan sumpah-serapah. Bagaimana bisa bocah itu tidak memberitahunya jauh-jauh hari? Heizo menggembungkan pipi.

Beberapa bocah lain menyalami Yusaku, mengatakan bahwa mereka akan merasa kehilangan, tak peduli seberapa buruk perlakuan mereka pada sang bocah. Heizo masih menolak mengucapkan salam perpisahan sampai dua kaki mendekat ke arahnya, menyodorkan selembar kertas dengan huruf kanji yang tercetak begitu besar.

"Apa ini?" Dahi Heizo berkerut mempertanyakan.

"Judul buku yang kutulis. _Night Baron_. Buku ini belum selesai, tapi berjanji untuk menyelesaikannya."

Kerutan di dahi Heizo masih belum sirna.

"Kenapa ' _night_ '?"

Kali ini, Yusaku membunyikan kekehan. Kekehan yang terdengar manis menggelitik telinga lawan bicaranya.

"Karena rambutmu mengingatkanku pada malam hari, Heizo-san."

Heizo tercengang. Otaknya mulai memproses ucapan Yusaku. Apakah buku ini terinspirasi darinya? Pertanyaan sang bocah harus ditelan karena bocah pasi di depannya memilih memberikan pelukan. Pesawat akan lepas landas dalam hitungan menit, pelepasan ini harus disegerakan. Tangan bocah Hattori yang semula terkulai kini bertengger di punggung ringkih Yusaku. Keduanya tahu, masa depan ada dalam genggaman mereka. Mereka berpisah, tapi pasti akan menjemput perjumpaan. Mereka memiliki kenangan dan janji. Ada alasan kuat kenapa perjumpaan lain di antara mereka harus terjadi.

"Aku menantikan karyamu, Yusaku."

* * *

Seorang pria dengan postur tubuh tegap memasuki bangunan bergaya _mediteranian_. Ada acara _launching_ sebuah buku yang mendatangkan banyak orang-orang penting dari seluruh penjuru dunia. Sang pria sendiri telah memiliki buku tersebut, pemberian dari penciptanya. Pencipta buku tersebut. Dia melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya ke dalam, berbaur dengan tamu lain. Ketika sosok seseorang, yang amat familiar untuknya, tampak, sang pria tidak dapat menahan diri untuk tidak menunjukkan senyuman teduhnya. Dia larut dalam gemuruh, turut menepuk kedua tangan, memberikan sambutan hangat.

Di antara sekian banyak manusia, tak ada yang tahu dari mana inspirasi penulis datang. Kenapa _Night Baron_ mengenakan topeng atau kenapa harus dinamakan demikian. Tidak ada, terkecuali sang pria sendiri. _Noh_ yang mengikat masa kanak-kanak mereka, kini kembali mengikatkan mereka pada masa kini dan masa depan. Tanpa ada yang tahu, terkecuali mereka berdua.

'Suatu saat, aku ingin kembali mementaskan _noh_ bersamamu, mementaskan _Night Baron_ ini.'

 **Fin**

* * *

— _Thanks for reading!_

(Grey Cho, 2016)


End file.
